Jessie Might Say Goodbye
by Miss Rapper
Summary: This story is about when Tony asks Jessie to marry him but she has to decide between Tony and her job.


Summary:This story is about when Tony asks Jessie to marry him but she has to decide between Tony and her job.

Characters:Tony, Jessie, Zuri, Ravi, Luke, Emma, and Bertram

Part 1:Help 'em and wake 'em

''Jessie help, I need you!'' yelled Emma,''It's an emergency!''

Jessie came running upstairs to Emma's room and asked,''What's wrong? Did anyone get hurt? Did try to eat Zuri again?''

Emma gave Jessie the no-nobody's-hurt look and said,''Noooooo. I need help picking out some shoes and find a cute outfit.''

''Really Emma. I almost fell down the stairs just to help you with clothing?'' said Jessie with question.

Emma explained to Jessie that there is a boy at school she really likes and she's just trying to get him to notice her.

Jessie understood her problem and said,''Emma if you like him, try saying hello instead of not saying something. Do you understand?''

''Yeah, I think I will try doing that.'' said Emma.

Emma picked out something to wear and asked Jessie was it cute and she said yes.

Jessie knocked on Zuri, Ravi, and Luke's doors and yelled,''Guys, it's time to get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, catch the bus, and head to school!''

They didn't get up so she yelled,''Wake up! If you don't, no fancy breakfast!''

A few minutes later, Zuri, Ravi, and Luke came out of their rooms dressed and ready to go.

Jessie then said,''Wow. I should do this every morning.''

After another few minutes, all the Ross kids were down stairs already to go to school.

Jessie told the kids to have a great day at school and to not get into any trouble.

Part 2:Tony pops the question

After the kids left, Jessie told Bertram she was going to pick up groceries for dinner tonight.

''While you're at the store'', said Bertram,''get me the new issue of Butler Magazine.''

Jessie said,''Fine, but next time you're doing the grocery shopping.''

''I would, butit's too far away.'' said Bertram.

It was 3:00p.m. when Jessie came back.

Just as she was getting in the elevator, Tony ran up to Jessie and asked,''Jessie, can I ask you something?''

''Sure Tony. What is it?'' asked Jessie.

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case.

Jessie grabbed the ring case and said,''Oh Tony, it's beautiful.''

''But there's something else I need to ask you.'' said Tony.

Tony bent down on one knee and asked,''Jessie, will you make me the happiest doorman in the world and marry me?''

Jessie was shocked, then she said,''Oh Tony I would...''

Jessie looked and saw Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Emma standing in the doorway looking at them in shock.

''I would have to think about it.'' said Jessie.

Tony looked and saw the kids too and said,''Ok Jessie. Take all the time you need.''

The kids walked into an elevator and closed it before Jessie could get on.

When Jessie finally got up to their floor she asked,''Guys, what's wrong?''

Emma got up off the couch and said,''The fact that you might get married.''

''So? What's wrong with that?'' asked Jessie.

''Because'', said Luke,''our last nanny got married and she left us. She said she was never going to leave, but she did.''

After hearing what Luke said, Jessie was tearing up.

''Guys I didn't know. I didn't even know Tony was going to ask me to marry him and besides, I told him I was going to think about it.'' said Jessie.

Before anyone could say anything else, Bertram came into the room and asked Jessie,'' Did you get my magazine?''

Jessie turned around with an angry look on her face and said,''Bertram, this is a really bad time right now, ask again later.''

''But'', said Bertram.

''But nothing Bertram.'' said Jessie.

Part 3:The break up plan

It was a Friday and Jessie was making breakfast because Bertram went to New Mexico for a month.

The Ross kids were already downstairs eating breakfast. No one had said one word.

Jessie put down the pan and said,''Guys, please say something.''

''Fine.'' said Ravi,''Don't marry Tony. Just tell him you want to just keep dating.''

''Yeah.'' said Zuri,''How come you can't leave him? We love you Jessie.''

Jessi sighed and said,''Aw. I love you guys too, but you don't understand, I'm basicl an adult and you guys can't tell me what to do.''

Emma got up fron the tablle and said,''I have to go.''

''Yeah, us too.'' said Luke.

All three kids went to follow Emma to her room.

When they got to Emma's room, Zuri asked,''What are we going to do? If Jessie gets married and leave us, we are going to get another boring nanny. Jessie is the only nanny who lets us have fun, all the other nannies always tells us to do our homework, eat our vegetables, and go to bed early, Jessie is nothing like that.''

''We have to think of a plan to make Jessie not wanna see Tony again, but how?'' said Ravi.

''I have one.'' said Emma

''Well, what is it?'' asked Zuri.

''Well'', said Emma,''we get Tony to cheat on Jessie by introducing him to another girl.''

Ravi, Zuri, and Luke agreed with Emma's plan.

Part 4:It's go time

Jessie was watching television when she heard the kid's footsteps walking behind her, so she said,''Kids freeze.''

They froze and stood there like statues.

Jessie got off the couch and asked,''Where are you four going?''

''Um, we're going to talk to Tony.'' said Emma.

Jessie walked up to them and asked,''Why?''

Zuri explained to her that they were going to tell Tony that if he wanted to marry her, it was okay with them.

''Oh how sweet.'' said Jessie,''Well, go on do what you have to do.''

Jessie had let the kids go down to the lobby to talk to Tony.

When they got to the lobby , Luke asked,''Tony didn't you hear?''

''Hear what?'' asked Tony.

Ravi pushed Luke out of the way and said,''That there's a new person living in our building and the best part is , she's a girl.''

Before Tony could say something, the elevator door openedand out came a beautiful 19 year old girl.

Tony had his eyes wide opelooking at what she was wearing. She was a blue dress with different color flowers, a white sweater, a yellow head band, red high-heel shoes, a pink, blue, and purple bracelet, a green ring, and a gold necklace.

''Hi.'' said the 19 year old girl.

''Hi.'' said Tony.

''Tony'', said Emma,''this is Reenae Wilkins. She lives on the 5th floor, apartment 3.''

Zuri stepped up and said,''She also doesn't have a boyfriend.''

Tony walked up to Reenae and said,''Nice to meet you and thank you for living here.''

All the Ross kids gave each other a thumbs up and got in a elevator and went up to their apartment.

When they got up to their apartment, they all sat down on the couch.

Zuri looked at Emma and asked,''When can we show Jessie they're kissing?''

''Zuri be atient. They just met.'' said Emma.

''Well'' said Zuri with attitude,''they're slow, even a turtle is faster them.''

Emma was about to say something else when Jessie walked up to them and asked,''What did Tony say?''

''Um, he said ok and that you can still think about his proposal.'' said Luke.

All the Ross kids shook their heads about what Luke had said.

Part 5:Jessie finds out

When the kids woke up, they saw the lights were off and Jessie was sitting on the couch eating cookies-n-cream icecream and watching a chick flick while crying.

Ravi ran over to light switch and cut on the lights and asked,''Jessie, what's wrong?''

''Tony was kissing another girl, so I told him I'm not gonna marry a dirty cheat.'' said Jessie.

''What? Why would Tony cheat on you?'' asked Emma.

Jessie blew her nose into a tissue and answered,''I don't know. Am I not good enough for him?''

Emma sat beside Jessie and put her hand on her shoulder and told her,''Tony probably isn't the one for you, I mean look at him and look at yourself, he's not appealing but you are. I don't know how he met her.''

''That's something I've been meaning to ask you guys. Tony said you introduced him and that girl to each other, and I thought he was making it up because you wouldn't introduce him to another girl. Right?'' said Jessie.

All the Ross kids sat quietly without saying a word.

Finally Ravi gave it up and said,''We introduced him to that girl because we didn't want you to leave us.''

''Oh! So you ruin my relationship by making my boyfriend cheat on me so you could have me stay here! You kids are so selfish that I don't know what to say! Well yes I do, you kids are spoiled brats and I wish I hadn't taken this stupid job with stupid kids!'' yelled Jessie.

Jessie cut off the movie and got up and went to her room.

The kids were silent and Ravi was crying and so he said,''Well, this is the most sadest day of my life.''

Part 6:Thinking of a new plan

When the kids went back into the living room, they saw a note on the table that read:

Dear Zuri, Ravi, Luke, and Emma,

I went out to find another boyfriend, if I bring him back with me, stay in your rooms because if you don't ALL of you will be GROUNDED FOREVER!

Signed,

Jessie

Zuri backed away from the note and said,''Wow, we really made Jessie angry.''

''I know right.'' said Luke.

The Ross kids waited until Jessie came back and it was 1:30p.m. when she came back.

''Where have you been missy?'' asked Zuri.

''Well, I see the life ruiners are up.'' said Jessie.

''Say what?'' asked Zuri with attitude,''We only wanted you to stay here with us and never leave, but noooooo, you wanted to leave us, we were only trying to help.''

''Help with what?'' asked Jessie.

''Help you so you won't leave us!'' yelled Luke.

Everyone got quiet. Everyone looked around.

Luke, Emma, and Ravi went up to Zuri's room.

As soon as they got up there, Ravi asked,''What are we going to do? Jessie doesn't like us anymore.''

''Don't say that, maybe she'll forgive us in a couple of days.'' said Emma.

''We have to think of a new plan to make Jessie not leave us and make her not mad at us too.'' said Zuri with panic.

Emma had a brilliant idea, she told them that they have to make Tony break up with Reenae and get back with Jessie.

Part 7:Their plan works

It took the Ross kids a few days to think of a plan to make Tony break up with Reenae.

They wrote their plan on a clean sheet of paper and here's what it said:

Step 1:Go to the park and bring a hot single guy to the lobby.

Step 2:Distract Tony by making Ravi tell him facts about his lizard.

Step 3:While Tony is distracted buzz Reenae's room and tell her to come down to the lobby.

Step 4:Introduce Reenae to the hot single guy.

Step 5:After introducing them, make Tony turn around to see them falling in love.

Step 6:Tell Tony to talk to Jessie, work thing out, get back together and everything goes back to normal.

They tried their plan and it worked.

Tony went to their apartment and talked things over with Jessie.

He told Jessie to put on a dress so he could take her out on a date and she said,''Ok.''

She thanked the kids for what they did and everything was back to normal.


End file.
